Never Lie to Me
by meggieXx
Summary: You never know what is going to happen when yo walk into someone's bedroom Sherlock/OC


Sherlock sighed to himself as he rolled over onto his front. He had had a very tiring week, after trying to deal with a triple homicide. which unsurprisingly had left Scotland Yard baffled once again. This meant that it had been Sherlock's turn to step up to the mark and solve the case. The detective was practically exhausted, both mentally and physically drained. So, Mrs Hudson has advised, once he got into the flat, that he should go straight to bed and try and catch up on some sleep. By now, he had let his mind drift off, as he snored quietly, mumbling something incoherent, as someone gently knocked on his bedroom door before entering.

"Sherlock? are you awake?" asked Meghan, Mrs Hudson's niece and the new resident of 221C as she stood out side the detective's bedroom door. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he blinked hard. "

Mmm..w-wha?" he mumbled, his face buried in his pillow, as he couldn't be bothered to move. She opened the door and slowly walked in,

"i was wondering how your feeling, you know with you not being able to solve the case and everything". Meghan stood awkwardly in the door frame of Sherlock's room, she has never seen the inside of it before , she has always wondered if it would be like the rest of the flat, a complete and utter mess with sprinkles of experiment equipment and body parts but it was quite neat. The detective huffed and tossed himself over onto his back, Sherlock sat himself up, itching at his curls, which were a mess.

"Exhausted, drained...annoyed..." he told her in a monotone voice. Before he flung himself onto his chest again, fixing his eyes on the opposite floor, and moving his hips and legs, to make himself more comfortable. Meghan tried not to laugh at Sherlock's actions, he always seemed to resemble a child in his actions when he's annoyed or bored, She always thought it look so weird from a man in his 30's.

"Is there anything I can do, ya know to help with the case or even to take you mind of it for a bit, like do you want a cup of tea?" even when she was talking, Meghan tried to avoid looking at the detective to her cheeks wouldn't flush bright red. She has always had a crush on the man, even though everyone, including John thought she was mad for it, she thought he was simply misunderstood and she liked that he was nice to her, well nice when she was helpful or he wanted something. Sherlock sighed and crossed his legs, brushing his dark curls away from his face, Then he smirked as he watched her cheeks go a pale shade of red.

"No" he told her, shaking his head, and making his hair shake was well, Before he paused and cleared his throat. "but thank you" he said politely. Sherlock then briefly glanced around his room, tapping his fingers against his ankles. He moved over on his bed, patting the space next to him. "Why don't we just talk instead?" he offered, giving her one of his heart melting smiles. "

Errr" Meghan did her best to cover up ho shock from what Sherlock had just said, well it was a mix of that and his smile plus the movement of his hair which made her breath quicken. Sher slowly lowered herself on the bed where he had made room for her. "Ummmmmm...Oookay" she sat awkwardly on the bed all the while never looking at Sherlock, just looking around his room, avoiding eye contact. He Smirked, waiting until her eyes were roaming around the room, Before he edged closer to her, and let out a small sigh. Sherlock smiled at her, slowly running his bottom lip through his teeth. "You know, you don't have to bother telling me" he said with a quiet chuckle, " I already know. You've made it quite clear" She looked up from where she was looking at her hands.

"tell you what?" she looked at him confused, her mind bursting with idea's of what he could be talking about, but the again knowing Sherlock and the fact that that he always seemed to be unpredictable she would never be able to guess. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do I have to spell it out?" he asked with a hint of irritation. "I know that you love me Meghan. I've seen the way that you look at me. then whenever I look at you, you always look away and blush".

"What"" NO I don't, what are you on about?" she said while straining to forcefully giggle but inside she was screaming. Meghan Started to inch slowly away from Sherlock, eyeing the door trying to work out a get away strategy. He raised a dark eyebrow at her. Sherlock moved to sit in front of her and took her hands in his, squeezing them. "Yes you do, please don't lie, you don't ever need to lie to me" For the first time since she had entered the room, Meghan Looked straight into Sherlock's eyes, she looked to deep into them her mind started to become muddled and she had to mentally slap herself so she wouldn't do anything stupid, Her breathing was racing now, and what ever she did she couldn't seem to slow it down and it didn't help that every time she breathed in she was breathing Sherlock's scent, The scent that was pure bliss to her, she failed to describe it because really in her mind it was simply Sherlock. She realised that while her mind was off somewhere else, she had been sitting there just staring at Sherlock but she couldn't bring herself to say anything other than a few mumbles.

Sherlock flicked his eyes over her. Ha he scared her? Or was she thinking? He couldn't tell. The detective sighed and moved himself, so that he was kneeling in front of her on his bony knees. Sherlock then began to deduce her, working out exactly what she wanted from him. It wasn't hard. He waited, until she almost seemed in a trace, or a daydream with herself. Before he surged forwards and cupped her cheek, pressing his lips against hers.


End file.
